Maybe it's you I like after all
by SmileAndTheWorldSmilesWithYou
Summary: Kim has always been in the shadow of her twin sister and when something bad happens to Kim at her birthday party, Jack is there for her.Just a one-shot about Jack and Kim and the plot is based on the book Marshmallow Skye.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a one-shot about Jack and Kim, in this Kim has a twin sister, and Kim and Jack aren't friends anyway on with the story

Kim's point of view

I stood at my locker, looking at everyone crowd around my twin sister, she was the more popular one of us, I was always in her shadow, she was just better than me at everything, you see I am in her shadow because of her ballet dancing, she gets a lot of praise for her dancing which gives her a lot of confidence, something I tend to lack, we used go to ballet together, but our teacher told me I had two left feet, so I left after that, and since then we have sort of grown apart, I used to love spending time with my sister, it was always, I was her first priority and she was mine, and now that we've grown up, ballet has become her first priority, we've simply grown apart

"She's amazing isn't she?" when I heard that voice I rolled my eyes, then turned around to talk to him

"What do you want Anderson?" I asked slightly annoyed, wait no slightly would be an understatement I'm beyond annoyed

"Ok, I have a huge crush on you-"I cut him off there, oh hell no

"Hold it right there, we have nothing in common and frankly I don't feel the same way..." I started to trail off, when I looked up I saw his confused expression

"Wait, you think I have a crush on you" he said, then started laughing really load, and the people who were looking at my sister were now looking over at Jack laughing like some kind of maniac, I gave him a light smack across the back of his head and he stopped laughing, he looked around and saw the people laughing at him because he was red as a tomato at this point, then they all turned back to my sister who I now only noticed seemed kind of mad

"Ok, so if you don't have a crush on me who do you have a crush on?" I asked clearly annoyed at this point

"I was going to say before you cut me off that I have a huge crush on your twin sister, Kelly" answered Jack, wow he has a crush on my sister who would have thought

"Ok, so you have a crush on my sister, why are you telling me this? why not her?" I questioned

"Well, I sort of, need your help, I want you to tell her I have a crush on her?" he asked, oh god no!

"No, you are going to man up and ask her yourself" I replied, while passing him and started to walk out the front door of the school, I usually wait for Kelly, but it doesn't look like she is coming any time today

"I can't" I heard Jack yell

One week later

Today is me and Kelly's birthday were turning 14 our mom said we could have our birthday party at night, it was mostly Kelly that wanted the party, I think it's kind of stupid because it is only a few days before Christmas, so it is quite cold at night, our mom rented out this big hall for us to have the party in, were on the way there now, and of course Kelly wanted to arrive fashionably late so we only left our house when they started letting people into the hall, we got there like fifteen minutes later and went in, we were about to walk in when my phone beeped, I told them I would follow them, a few seconds later I heard everyone in the hall scream "Happy Birthday Kelly" I waited for the and Kim to come, even and Kimberly, but it never did, when I walked into the hall everyone was dancing and having fun with the birthday girl, I looked at the walls, there were posters saying Happy Birthday Kelly, I looked at all the walls searching for even one saying Happy Birthday Kim, there wasn't any, I looked up at the stage at the top of the hall and saw a huge banner saying Happy Birthday Kelly, then I remembered some of the girls at school decorated the hall for the party during the week, but how did they forget it was my birthday, I looked over at my sister and saw everyone congratulating her, that was the final straw, I started crying

"Look, that dorky loner is crying" yelled some guy, then everyone was staring at me and they all started laughing at me, I ran out of the hall, when I was outside I burst out crying, I slid down the wall, and just kept crying, I felt someone sit down beside me a few moments later

"I'm sorry they all forgot it was your birthday too, and because they laughed at you" when Jack finished I was about to speak when someone interrupted me

"Oh my god, what was that, you totally just embarrassed me in front of the entire school, you're a great sister aren't you, you totally just ruined my birthday, thanks a lot" yelled Kelly, then she walked back in, I had stopped crying at this point and had wiped my eyes of all the wetness, but one more tear managed to make its way down, I felt Jack wipe it away with his thumb, I turned around and we looked each other in the eye, he gently cupped my cheeks and softly kissed me on the lips, his lips were soft and warm, he pulled away after a few seconds

"Maybe it's you I like after all" he whispered

Ok, so this was my first one-shot, I think it might have been a bit boring up until the party, anyway please review it would mean a lot thanks


	2. Ouch!

So some people reviewed saying this would be a good two or three shot, so I decided to do that and I would like to thank confusedoutofmind, Great one shot, Maddy, justlovelife, Forgotten moments and Genesis for reviewing on the first chapter I really appreciate it

Kim's pov

I was sitting at the Kitchen table doing my homework, my mom was cooking the dinner and my younger sister Cathy was playing with our dog Curly, my older sister Hannah walked in, I've become really close with my older sister Hannah in the last year or two, she likes me the best because I'm the only one who understands her and because I'm the only one who will stick up for her, well Cathy tries to stick up for her, but she usually ends up confusing herself and everyone else, but what I mean by I'm the only one who sticks up for her is when our mom got re-married to James and he moved in, he brought his daughter with him she is the same age as Hannah her name is Charlotte, now what she did to Hannah was really bad, Hannah had a boyfriend before James and Charlotte moved in, his name was Sean, he was the coolest guy ever, he used to hang around here all the time, which everyone but Kelly liked, he used to play his guitar and he would make everything seem better, this was right after my mom and dad got a divorce, but then once James and Charlotte came he started to lose interest in Hannah because Charlotte kept flirting with him, in Sean's defence Hannah wasn't the best girlfriend, she was actually a really bad influence on him she would make him skip class to hang out with her some days even ditch school and they would stay out way past there curfew, but she only did this to annoy our parents because at this point they were fighting all the time and when Hannah acted bad at least they came together and were angry at her instead of each other, but they eventually got a divorce and our dad moved to Australia, anyway back to what I was saying, Charlotte flirted with Sean and eventually he gave in and ended up cheating on Hannah, she caught them in the act, he broke up with her but in a nice way, she still spent the next two weeks after that crying over him and just when she started to feel better, Charlotte cheated on Sean and he broke up with her, but at least Hannah and Sean are back together and she is a much better girlfriend to him now and they flaunt their relationship in front of Charlotte, the ring from the bell over the door interrupted my thoughts I turned around to see Sean coming in

"Hello" said Sean, first he walked over to Hannah and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then he bent down and started tickling Cathy, I was laughing with everyone else at Cathy's hysterical laughing, then when he got up he looked at me grinning and he raised an eyebrow oh no! Then he started tickling me really bad and it really hurt a lo-

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Hannah, I noticed her looking at my phone crap!

"Give that back" I demanded but she just kept staring at my phone

"You have a boyfriend!" said Hannah, with a huge smile on her face

"Yeah" I replied casually

"What, who is it?" asked my mom who was just as excited as Hannah and who had a huge smile plastered across her face

"You know that kid I say is really annoying, and I tell you funny stories about what he does in class, Jack Anderson" I replied

"My little girl has a boyfriend" said my mom all cheerily

"Who has a boyfriend?" asked Kelly

"Me" I answered, with a smile on my face, finally something she can congratulate me on

"Yeah right who would go out with you" said Kelly then she started laughing, I saw Hannah about to open her mouth to say something but I beat her to it

"Someone who liked you in the first place but then realised you were a total bitch and chose me over you, and haha I got a boyfriend before you" after I finished speaking I grabbed my stuff and took my phone from Hannah and went upstairs, I have never felt better, well I felt better than this when Jack kissed me but this is a close second, I finally stood up to my sister, when I was walking up the stairs I heard Hannah laughing at what I said and then my mom said something.

"Hannah, stop laughing right now" said my mom, who had a very serious look on her face, I only knew this because I was eavesdropping from the staircase

"Come on Sean, let's go for a walk" said Hannah

"Ok" replied Sean quickly, it was probably very awkward for him to be there while we were fighting

"Mom, go give out to her, she cannot get away with speaking to me that way" said Kelly

"Yeah your right I'm going to go give out to her right now" said my mom, crap!

"Wait, why are you giving out to Kim for speaking that way to Kelly when Kelly speaks that way to Kim all the time and you never give out to her" said Cathy, and then started beaming because she finally said something that made sense, but come to think of it Kelly never gets in trouble, favourite child much, so not fair

"I know, but Kim used bad language so I have to give out to her" said my mom, when she said this I legged it into Kelly and I's room, I locked the door and went over to the window, I opened it and looked down, it wasn't that far down, next thing I knew I was on the ground, groaning in pain, I looked up to see Sean and Hannah leaning over me, Sean pulled me to my feet, Hannah had called my mom, now everyone was standing in front of me, I had my handbag, I could just runaway to Jack's for the night, so that's what I did, they were all looking at me waiting for an answer even though I hadn't heard the question.

"What?" I asked, I could feel them all glare at me at the very same time

"Kim, What were you thinking, jumping out your bedroom window" my mom yelled at me, I didn't respond

"She's obviously looking for attention, and even worse were giving it to her" said Kelly, I didn't respond

"Why'd you do it?" asked Hannah, I didn't respond again

"Are you ok?" asked Cathy, I just nodded and turned around and started making my way out of the drive, ignoring their calls

Ok, so this was chapter 2, I'm not quite sure if this will become a story it's defiantly going to be a three shot, anyway please review and tell me if you want it to be a three shot or a story or is this enough anyway thanks for reading bye!


End file.
